


A little desire

by orphan_account



Series: Poly NCT [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, haechan's a needy thing, no chensung, possessive mark, trying to tag the relationship for this is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A possessive and jealous Mark is the best Mark
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Male Character(s), NCT Dream Ensemble & Reader, Original Male Character(s)/00 Line
Series: Poly NCT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645717
Kudos: 15





	A little desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of the previous work in the series but this can be read standalone!

After that night the dynamics between you and the dreams had shifted, specifically you and Haechan. He was being a lot more cuddly, especially in front of Mark. He’d started sending you teasing snaps, seeing how far he could push it. 

You’d made out and groped a bit since but nothing else, you were waiting to see how Mark was taking this whole thing. You weren’t exclusive so it shouldn’t have been an issue but you’d both been so busy it hadn’t been brought up. 

Sighing you went to the dreams dorm hoping to talk to Mark or see Haechan. It was busy as usual with Jaemin and Jeno being sickly sweet cooking together. Renjun was sat on his phone engrossed, Chenle, Jisung and Haechan nowhere in sight.

“Oh hey y/n” Jaemin grinned flourishing the spatula he was holding before returning to cooking. Jeno and Renjun nodded in your direction a knowing smile plastered on Renjun’s face. 

“Haechan’s in his room” you didn’t need to see Renjun to know he was grinning a knowing look on his face. 

“And Mark?” You already knew he was busy with SuperM promotions but Renjun didn’t need to know that.

“Doing SuperM stuff” you nodded and headed to Haechan’s room, not even bothering to knock you just went in.

Haechan squealed and fell off the bed as the door opened but he relaxed when he realised it was you. 

“You should really knock, I might have being doing something unsavoury” he winked from the floor. Hotel del Luna was paused on his laptop, along with a bag of crisps that had spilled. Getting up off the floor he swung his hips as he stepped closer to you. He was wearing a long shirt that stopped mid thigh, you couldn’t see what was underneath. 

“See something you like? I was just thinking who could save me from binge watching the whole series and low behold you appear.”

He grinned as your face flushed and pushed you against the door with his hips, a dark look in his eyes and a quirk to his lips. He brought up a hand and lightly traced your cheek, the intimate moment surprising. 

Giggling at the surprised look on your face he leaned in to kiss you, stopping just short even as your eyes shut in anticipation. A soft gasp left you as he finally connected your lips. 

He was unhurried as he mapped you mouth moving to nip your lip, you never expected Haechan to be so good at kissing. Your tongues slid over each as Haechan’s hands started to wonder. 

First lightly trailing down your arms than down you chest, the shudder you gave him as his fingertips traced your nipples made him impatient. He was finally touching your bare skin, grazing his nails down the planes of your abdomen. You sucked on his tongue in retaliation and he pushed you closer to the door pinning you with his hips forcing a whine which was muffled by his mouth. 

You were fairly certain the others could hear exactly what was happening on the other side of the door but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Not when Haechan was now forcibly pulling you nipples under you shirt, his hips slightly rocking against yours. 

Not letting Haechan have all the fun, you walked him to the bed and let him push you down on it, underneath him you hooked a leg around his calf and forced him against you. A grunt leaving his mouth as your crotches aligned.

He just couldn’t resist your pretty unmarked neck and started sucking big bruises into the skin. You rocked your hips against him, all you could think was how mad Mark would be at someone else marking you. But you didn’t care and judging by the ferocity in which Haechan was sucking your skin he knew how much it would rile him up. 

Haechan was the only one that knew about you and Mark, he felt left out and made it known as he sucked across your collar bones. You knew he was interested in the both of you, if only Mark wasn’t so possessive. 

Tugging your shirt off, he started sucking down your chest leaving bright red marks in his wake. You could hear raised voices in the other room but you paid them no mind, that was until Mark practically broke the door down. His chest heaving and gaze sharp as he took in the scene in front of him. 

"OUT NOW” the agitation was clear as Haechan groaned and continued sucking moving down your stomach ignoring Mark.

Storming forward he ripped Haechan off you, the satisfying sound your stomach made as Haechan’s face was removed mid suck made Renjun giggle in the other room, Mark pointed in the general direction of the door but didn’t take his eyes off you. 

You looked passed Mark and saw the rest of 00line peering into the room. Catching Jaemin’s eye he looked away apologetically a blush adorning his face.

The tension between you both was palatable as Mark stepped closer and inspected your exposed skin.

“Your such a slut” you were just about to comment but he cut you off, pushing his fingers through your hair before tightening his grasp and then pulling your head back harshly. The pain drew a gasp from you, he knew just how to push your buttons.

“You’re mine y/n, no one apart from me can touch that perfect ass do you understand?” He spoke the words in a near growl and trailed his lips up your throat, his teeth lightly scraping over your pulse point in a threat. You could feel the smirk against your skin as your pulse jumped under him. He started sucking deep marks onto the unmarked side of your throat.

The door was left open and as you glanced over the whole of 00line were watching. The look of Haechan’s face was comical, he was leaning on the door. Arms crossed with his cock clearly tenting through his shirt, a frown etched on his face and his swollen lips pouting as Mark ravaged you.

Jeno was watching, leaning his head on Haechan’s shoulder whispering in his ear, you should have found it embarrassing but it was one of the hottest experiences you’d ever had. Jaemin was watching a little further back when your eyes met his, he immediately looked away. Why would be guilty, you’d have to ask when you had a spare moment.

Renjun looked almost nervous as he observed how dominant Mark was being, fidgeting in place as he strained to see around Haechan.

“Eyes on me sweetheart” Mark moved your face to his softly his face anything but. He roughly bit at your Adam’s apple before barking at the others to get in and close the door behind then.

They huddled near the door and leaned against the walls, not wanting to piss Mark anymore than they already had. Mark unzipped your jeans and slid them down your legs, instantly cupping you through your briefs. Enjoying the soft whine you let out as he slid a palm up your thighs, prying them open and leaving open mouthed kisses on the inside of your legs. 

Finally pulling down your boxers, he sighed your cock nearly smacking him in the face as it sprang against your stomach. You heard a stifled giggle, Jeno you thought it sounded like. but you couldn’t feel embarrassed, not when Marks breath was ghosting over your head. You strained not to move, to thrust into his face. It was hard and Mark knew that as he softly licked the underside, grinning at the broken gasp that had managed to part from your clenched lips. 

Leaving your cock entirely he slid one of your balls in his mouth, leaving the other one to his hand. He squeezed hard, it hurt but he knew you could take it. He knew you enjoyed it on occasion, moving further down he kissed and sucked your perineum. Relishing in the way your thighs shock as you struggled to keep them open. 

Forcing your eyes apart, you looked to see how they were doing. The sight caused your cock to twitch, a soft sound leaving you. Haechan was much closer now he was standing at the end of the bed watching between your legs, he winked as you looked at him a smirk highlighting his features as he watched Mark lap at your hole.

Renjun was lazily stroking himself through his clothes, not making eye contact but staring at your cock as it leaked against your stomach.

Jeno was in a similar state to Renjun but his sweats had been pulled down with little effort, his balls hidden by the fabric. Jeno was tugging his cock slow but roughly, you could hear the squelch every time he circled the head. Jaemin was the most composed other than Mark, he was just watching and enjoying the show. He was hard but he wasn’t touching himself yet. When he met your eyes this time he didn’t look away, he stared into your eyes unblinking until you had to close them, the pleasure as Mark started to tongue around your puffy hole almost too much.

Gasping you hooked a leg around Marks back and drew him closer, forcing his face further into you. Luckily for now he didn’t mind and started sucking on your rim with renowned vigour as he grew impatient with the throb between his legs. Slipping a finger alongside his tongue he set a brutal pace of flicking his tongue as he roughly pushed your prostate. Adding more fingers until you were a feather away from cumming. 

“Shit, fuck Mark don’t stop” you were openly moaning thrusting back against his fingers but he could tell you were close but the way you’d given him a command. Laughing cruelly he stopped all movement and pulled away, ignoring the whine of his name. Flipping you over he sat so you were leaning over his lap ass in the air, it made you feel small and vulnerable. You started squirming in his hold.

“Ah ah none of that” Mark emphasised the end with a hard smack on your backside the sting making you keen, your heard the gasps around the room but were too embarrassed to look. He slapped you ass five more times until he was satisfied, there were tears streaming down your face when he was done. You could hear the heavy panting of Jeno on the other side of the room, he was definitely enjoying it as much as you were maybe more.

Finally satisfied with the show he’d put on Mark lay back on the bed, moving your malleable body so you were in position over his cock. Resting his hand on your hips, he pinched softly wanting you to look at him. As your eyes locked he thrust up into you, the sound you made causing Haechan to groan as he watched a hand hidden under his shirt.

You thought Mark would be alright but he was still fuming, his thrusts sharp and precise. You bounced helplessly on his lap, the feeling of being watched making the hair on the back of your neck rise and a throb go through your cock. You take in the room, Haechan and Jeno are entranced by you, Jeno’s eyes glued to where you and Mark are connected and Haechan’s staring at your face as it contorts in pleasure.

Renjun head is lolling back on his shoulders but he’s still watching as his hips move into his fist. Jaemin is finally rolling his fingers up his cock, only the most gentle of touches. There’s a fragility to him as he watches the scene in front of him.

“Such a filthy slut, enjoying our friends watching us fuck” Mark sneers as you, not missing the way your cock pathetically jumps against his stomach at the words. The way you clench around him as you groan, he’s right you love the eyes on you. It made everything better, made you more sensitive. 

Getting close you whine and fall on Marks chest allowing him to pick up speed, the sounds of his hips clapping against your ass being the loudest in the room. You start chanting his name and move a hand to your cock. But mark is quick to grip your wrist and hold it away firmly, ignoring your whine of protest he changes the angle of his hips and hits your prostate with every thrust. It’s too much, you cum with a low grunt. Clenching soo hard around Mark he nearly can’t move, with one final thrust he finishes inside you. Its satisfying you don’t often have the time to go bareback with Mark, unsheathing and pulling you down onto the bed again. He parts your legs and moves away motioning the guys over.

“No one can fuck his ass, understood” everyone nods apart from Haechan who just rolls his eyes as he sits between your legs, taking in the mess your in. You catch his mischievous smile just before he slides his tongue through Marks cum dripping out of your hole and pushes it back in. letting out a broken moan your grip onto Haechan and pull him closer, you can feel the smile against you as he licks Marks cum out of you. His hand pulling his cock quickly, Jeno smirks as he watches stroking his cock directly over your chest. The filthy sounds of Haechan working so enthusiastically pushes him over the edge as he cums over your chest, making sure every drop landed on you.

Jaemin was next as he slid his cock through the mess Jeno had just made and came, cursing as he spilled over your stomach. Pushing him out of the way Renjun stood close to your face, his cock lightly hitting your cheek with every tug. You force your eyes off Haechan look pleadingly up at Renjun. It’s enough to send him over the edge and he moans as his cock spurts cum all over your face, some running down to pool in your clavicle. 

Leaving just Haechan, he finally moves to straddle your chest smearing the cum. His cock is directly in your face, tracing his cock along your lips you got the hint and opened your mouth. Instantly directing the tip into your mouth he started stroking roughly, groaning as you look up at him through your lashes. The sight of your pretty flushed face and thick lips being more than enough for him as he whines, cumming into your mouth. His hips thrusting lightly as he milks himself for you.

“Swallow for me baby” the tender look he gave you as you showed him your empty mouth was more than worth it. Utterly exhausted and wrecked you closed your eyes and lay back, you could feel someone cleaning your chest then your face. It was Mark, he gave you a tender smile and a small kiss as everyone got comfortable besides you. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
